


Thinking of You

by kuroosusagichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, i look at him and go AA OO GAA, please i love him so much i wawnna be his wife :(((, this is just me projecting my crush on iwa :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosusagichan/pseuds/kuroosusagichan
Summary: Iwaizumi knows he must have done something great in a past life to have you as his. Guess he'll have to show his thanks but showing how much he loves you everyday.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> hi this took awhile cuz i forgot to upload it lmfao my b. hope u enjoy it. this is just me wanting to be iwachan's housewife and being madly in love with him.
> 
> ɴᴏᴡ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ: ꜱᴛʀᴀᴡʙᴇʀʀʏ ᴋɪꜱꜱᴇꜱ - ᴏʟɪᴠɪᴀ ʜᴇʀᴅᴛ  
> ───────────────⚪───────────────────
> 
> ◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀⠀ ⠀ 0:15 / 1:20⠀ ───○ 🔊⠀ ᴴᴰ ⚙ ❐ ⊏⊐
> 
> “You’re so sweet to me pretty girl,” he murmured into your skin, “Always want cha, my pretty wife.”

**Earlier that day**

The day was normal at first, you woke up, followed by Hajime made breakfast together while Fleetwood Mac played in the back and you kissed your husband out the door, as usual, the routine you have developed with your husband of two years. However, as you went through the errands for the day you received a constant stream of texts from your husband.

_ “Miss you.” 11:55 am _

_ “Can’t stand these dumbasses, wish I was with you at home.” 12:20 pm _

_ “These idiots are giving me gray hairs.” 2:30 pm _

_ “Thinking of you.” 3:10 pm _

_ “Saw someone with a dog, maybe we should get one?” 3:20 pm _

_ “A cocker spaniel would be nice, it’d be pretty like you.” 3:59 pm _

_ “Miss you.” 4:30 pm _

_ “Be home soon, love you.” 4:40 pm _

You giggled at each one but set a reminder to look into what a cocker spaniel was for future reference.  _ He never texts so often,  _ you couldn’t help but think, humming along to the song on the radio you decided to make his favorite for tonight,  _ he seems very needy today, maybe I should treat him tonight. _ Content with your plan you went to go get ready to buy what you need for dinner. Before you left out the door you decided to send him a text, something for him to look forward to.

__

_ “See you soon, a surprise waiting for you at home <3” 4:44 pm _

__

An hour had passed and the tofu was almost ready, finally turning the light golden brown it should as you heard the notable jingle of Hajime’s keys at the door.

__

“I’m home.” He called from the door, balancing a bag in the crook of his elbow and taking off shoes. 

__

“Babe?”

__

“I’m in the kitchen!” You called out as you took out the tofu from the oil and set it aside. Hajime hummed and entered the moderate-sized kitchen you two had, setting the bag he had on the table before smiling at the sight of you, a cute peach sundress and white apron on, hair tied away from your face. You turned to him with a bright smile, wiping the sweat off your cheek from being at the stove for a bit too long.

__

“There’s my princess.” He said as his hands, large and warm went to your waist, slipping up your back and resting at the bottom of where your rib cage began as your arms went around his shoulders in a tight embrace. He rested his chin on your shoulder before he chuckled as you started to rock side to side, something you always did when it came to his “welcome home hug”. He pulled away to cup your face in between the calloused skin of his palms, thumbs caressing the warm skin of your cheeks before leaning in to press a kiss to your berry-stained lips.

__

Your hands went from his broad shoulders to his firm chest, hands curling into the black polo, the ironed patch that read “JPN” on it right above your hand. You couldn’t help but sigh sweetly into Hajime as if whenever he pulled near, everything else in the world simply melted away, like ice on a hot summer’s day. He pulled away, leaving small pecks on the corner of your lips per each centimeter of the distance he put between you two to breathe. His hands stayed, however, molded to the softness of your cheeks, left thumb rubbing fondly.

__

“I bought you something.” He spoke to you so softly, always did, even back in high school as if he couldn’t stop the deep fondness for you from slipping out of him. Your hands, softer and smaller than he came up to cup his, rolling the ball of your thumbs to rub the back of his palms. A habit from dating in 3rd year, wishing him good luck before every match. He hummed before pulling away to reach into the bag on the table.

__

It was a box, the top lid a clear square with gold lettering tied with a gold and brown ribbon. Chocolate strawberries, a dozen of them, vividly red and ripe with sweet dark chocolate covering them from the stem down. 

__

“I was thinkin’ about you on the way home. I remembered how you would always get strawberry milk at lunch. They were special at the shop so I got them for you.” He mentioned, ears red as he avoided eye contact but kept his arm firmly around the curve of your waist. You giggled at the aforementioned of your constant sweet tooth for anything strawberry related. You turned up at him with a smile so big it hurt your cheeks to remain present so you decided to remedy that by pressing kiss after to kiss on your hedgehog of a husband who so happens to be the  _ sweetest man _ in the world. When you had pulled away you giggled at the number of kiss marks you had left along with the tan of his cheeks.

__

“I have a surprise for you too you ya know.” You murmured against his lips. Hajime hummed against your lips, hands at your sides, pressing into you and keeping you from floating away in all your adoration.

__

“What’s my surprise Mrs.Iwaizumi?” He smiled, face still flushed from your affection and eyes sweetened by how well you wear his name.

__

“I made your favorite darling.” The reaction was as you believed, face bright red like the strawberries he had gotten you but you could make out the small smile that tugged at his lips as his eyes crinkled in his adoration. He brought you closer and pressed a long and deep kiss to your lips, hand leaving its partner at your waist and coming up to cup at your cheek.

__

“If I could marry you again I would.” He sighed tenderly, his smile growing to a grin. 

__

“That means we’ll have to divorce first.” You giggled, breaking away to bring the food over to the table. He followed, keeping a hand at the small of your waist, to help set the table.

__

“It’d be worth it, just to see you in your wedding dress again,” Hajime shot back with laughter before he leaned down just the smallest bit to speak into your ear, “or to get you out of it again.”

__

“Iwaizumi Hajime!” You called out among his laughter, face glowing from your embarrassment. Biting your lip and looking away you huffed,

__

“At least wait till after dinner.”

__

Hajime, still laughing watched, standing across from you as you brought over the side dishes for the meal. He never knew he would be this lucky in this life, he was certain he must have been a wonderful person in another life to deserve you.

__

“Oi, Haji!” You called out from the fridge in your hand a pack of beer. He grinned as you bumped the door closed with your hip and suggested to move to the couch for a movie night instead.

__

“We’ll even watch Godzilla.”  _ Oh, he most certainly was a hero is a past life or something. _

_ 7:25 pm _

“Haji you gotta eat baby.” You cooed as your husband, well into his 2 beer shook his head and leaned further into you. He sighs as if relaxed and places his cheek on your shoulder, the pleasant buzz from the beer and the sounds from the movie playing in the back soothing him.

__

“Wanna stay right here though. Always wanna be right ‘here.” You huffed a laugh at his clinginess and rolled your eyes.

__

“Darling I didn’t spend the whole day making your favorite just for you not to eat, greedy baby.” He lazily blinked his eyes to meet yours, hazy olive green glanced at you and the plate of  _ agedashi dofu _ before shutting behind dark lashes.

__

“Can’t help but get greedy with ya,” Hajime mumbled into your shoulder, face lit with the infamous Asian glow, his hands coming forward to rest on the softness of your thigh and the pouch of your stomach. You giggled, reaching over to curl your fingers into his unruly hair, spiky dark brown hair brushes against your palm. Hajime almost purred into your touch, rubbing the tip of his nose into the crook of your neck, taking in the scent of your lily perfume. You found yourself cooing at the sight, your Hajime was usually so stern and straight-laced that his display of affectionate behavior made your insides melt.

__

“You’re so sweet to me pretty girl,” he murmured into your skin, “Always want cha, my pretty wife.” He watched you warm heavy-lidded eyes before slotting the warmth of his mouth over years in a deep kiss.

__

Yeah, he most definitely was a hero or something to deserve you.

__

_ “ _ _ Floating kisses busting by the river _

_ I've been missing your strawberry kiss _

_ Cause nothing’s that sweet _

_ The taste still drives me crazy” _


End file.
